This proposal is guided by an initial theoretical statement rooted in conditioning and social learning theory which states that sexual deviance is a learned behavior developed by the same mechanisms which produce conventional sexuality. In a series of 24 principles, propositions, and hypotheses the theory describes (1) the initial acquisition of deviant sexual interests, (2) the development of those interests into a fixed behavioral style, (3) the cognitive-behavioral modification of deviant sexuality, and (4) a program for the prevention of its recurrence. The described program offers variety of assessment and treatment strategies to accomplish its goals. The regime first combines behavior therapy to reduce deviant sexual arousal with rational-emotive therapy directed at deviant cognitions which reinforce deviant beliefs and social ineptness. It moves to a more cognitive therapy, stress inoculation, directed at impulse control, anger management, and individual high risks for relapse. It terminates in a long term follow up program based on specific, individualized relapse prevention techniques. The program has a rapid and direct social impact in that most procedures have already been tested with sex offenders or similar clinical populations and may be immediately implemented. The theory and its derived operations are sufficiently comprehensive that it may serve as a working model for evaluation and treatment of the outpatient sex offender. In terms of long range objectives and realtion to social impact this program will: (1) take initial steps toward gaining understanding of the genesis and maintenance of sexual deviance in any individual; (2) permit an empirical test of a variety of methodological factors specified as necessary for bringing sexual deviance under control; (3) permit investigation of the effects of long term follow up in maintaining treatment gains; (4) permit investigation of some major determinants of recidivism in sex offenders; and (5) permit some determination of the feasibility of treating high risk offenders in community settings.